stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
Chum Music
Lo is caught in a lie after she claims she's dating a rock star, who then shows up at the hotel. To save face, Lo keeps up the charade with the oblivious star. Summary The story begins with Ripper, Lance and Ty surfing in The Office. They declare a certain area with rock chairs called, "Chillaxland". Reef comes and tries to call it "Reeftopia", but the Seniors say its "Chillaxland" and say Reef is not allowed into it and their surf group. Reef says he has a group (though he doesn't). Afterwards, the five core characters (exempting Reef) are sitting around the firepit, the girls are discussing former boyfriends. When Lo butts in, she says shes dating a rockstar, and asks, "have I ever lied to you?" (she was just then). Afterwards the groms ask her various questions (Broseph asks if he's a good kisser). During the Bummer announcements, he says Stone is coming to the hotel, with the groms excited. Lo feels guilty for lying but does not tell anyone. Bummer makes some stupid new rules, making the groms hate him more. Later, they see Stone (surrounded by fans and bikini chicks) checking in. Fin and Emma encourage Lo to say hi. When she does, she hugs him (making him feel awkward) and explains it's a traditional "bear" hug. Reef then explores the hotel looking for new Surfer counterparts to help him with his crew. Broseph declined because he surfs for fun. After some sexist comments to Fin, she beats Reef up, badly. Out of options, he sees Wipeout, Johnny and Snack Shack playing teatherball in The Office. He then recruits them and they meet up with Ripper, Lance and Ty. They then agree to have a surf-off tomorrow at dawn. Lo previously had lied about going on a date with Stone, so she hitched a ride to Sunset Beach on the Whalebus and faked an iPhone picture. She then gets a beaver tail from Snack Shack at his part time job, and does various other activities, in sheer loneliness. Afterwards, she hitches a ride back to Surfer's Paradise. She then lies to Fin and Emma (again) about the date. Later, Emma was going to the bathroom when she got scared of a bat and ran out of the staff housing. Looking out, she saw Stone kissing someone. Thinking it's Lo, she takes some binoculars to see. However, it's a different girl. Emma proceeds to think that he was cheating on Lo. She runs up to the Staff Housing, explaining to Fin the current situation. After a little battle, Emma wins and tells Lo. Lo fakes crying and Emma and Fin get tricked into giving her a icecream float and a TV, along with doing her jobs. They then proceed to get revenge on Stone. First, they call him (1:00 AM wake up call, 2:00 AM wake up call, etc.). Then Emma serves him chum and seaweed at the Pirate Ship. Then they cause him to brake up with his girlfriend, thinking Stone only liked her and forgot about Lo. After more revenge (including putting a lobster in the Jacuzzi), Lo tells them to stop. Fin and Emma, though, had one last prank: at his concert, they would drop a bucket full of chum on him. Meanwhile, Reef's Surf Crew and the Seniors surf. But Reef's team (except for Snack Shack who was playing Solitare) were surfing badly and lost. Ripper then calls them ladies and leaves. Back at the concert, Stone was getting ready to perform when backstage Fin and Emma were holding on to a bucket full of chum with a rope. Lo comes in and tells them not to chum stone. Stone then asks them whats going on, and Emma yells at him for dumping Lo. He looks strange, and the truth gets out. He says if they stop pranking him he'll call it even. After a group hug, Bummer comes in angry with the stalling of the show. The rope becomes loose from its knot and falls on Bummer. While yelling, the girls and Stone run away. Returning to the situation at The Office, the losers are forced to eat chum from buckets. Just as they were about to, Bummer comes in on a bulldozer destroying "Chillaxland" and saying the seniors were slacking off. The story then ends with the seniors sad at the demise of their "Chillaxland". Trivia *One and only appearance of Chillaxland. *First episode to not have Reef, Broseph and Johnny as core characters. *First episode to feature a senior surfing beginning since Board and Confused. *Snack Shack is seen for the second time not in uniform. *Stoked Radio: * We Are by Tupelo Honey * Angel by Peirson Ross * All Alone by The Hundreds and Thousands